1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a program and a recording medium. The present invention relates, in particular, to an information processing apparatus and method, a program and a recording medium for handling content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices that record a large number of musical pieces to a hard disk or flash memory and reproduce the recorded musical pieces are becoming increasingly pervasive. As it becomes possible to record a large number of musical pieces, needs have emerged to retrieve similar musical pieces from among recorded ones.
There are prior art techniques of retrieving similar musical pieces, as by measuring a distance between musical pieces based on their feature quantities (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-171096 as Patent Document 1).